The Experiment
by RogueStorm84
Summary: WRITTEN FOR CREATIVITY INCARNATE Sam and Dean are scientists as well as best friends. They were given a chance at a raise. Sam develops something he doesn't want to share. Better summary inside. No Destiel/Sabriel.
1. The Raise

**Me: Normally I would blame Max for giving me a new idea for a story but this isn't her fault this time.**

**Max: Thanks.**

**Me: I am writing this as a request from Creativity Incarnate.**

**Summary: Sam and Dean are scientists as well as best friends. John their boss, has given each of them an animal to genetically enhance. Whoever produces the better animal gets a raise. Can they do it? And what happens when Sam develops something he doesn't want to share?**

**Disclaimer: I swear I wish I owned Supernatural if I did Sam and Dean would always be shirtless and their'd be no Castiel (Sorry Cas fans)**

**Warnings: Language. Maybe others later.**

**Characters, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo, Gabriel (guinea pig), Castiel (hamster), Ellen, John, Bobby, and Ruby.**

**Enjoy this chapter. I know it will be a bit boring but its just an introduction so please bear with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Um, excuse me, Mr. Winchester?"_

"_What do you want, Samuel?"_

"_I wanted to talk about maybe perhaps, um, perhaps getting a raise?"_

"_So you think you deserve a raise?" John asked the nervous man._

"_Y-yes, sir."_

_John nodded, "Well, why don't you prove it to me. You and Dean will have three weeks to genetically enhance your research subjects and provide me with suffisable proof that these animals can be genetically enhanced. Whoever has the best results at the end of three weeks, they will receive the raise."_

_Dean nodded and smirked at Sam "Sounds, awesome."_

"_Uh, sir? We don't have any research subjects."_

_John pulled out a cage that held a guinea pig and a hamster, "Now you do. Choose one."_

_Sam chose the guinea pig._

"What the hell was I thinking? I don't stand a chance against Dean. He'll smother me," Sam said out loud to himself as he drove home.

He looked at the cage that held the guinea pig. "You need a name. I know, I'm gonna call you, Gabriel. That's a nice strong name, don't you think?"

The guinea pig nuzzled his nose against the bars of his cage. Sam smiled and reached over to pet him.

"Yup, you're gonna be called Gabriel. Now I need to stop at a pet mart and get your supplies."

Sam continued to drive until he reached a Petco. He reached over and grabbed Gabriel's cage and walked inside the store happy that it was still open. He went through several aisles before he finally attained all that he needed to take care of Gabriel. He quickly paid for all the stuff and headed back to the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Dean laughed as he placed the hamster in the passenger seat of the impala. "Dude this is gonna be a piece of cake. Or pie. Three weeks, to enhance a damn hamster? To easy."<p>

He started up the impala and drove toward his apartment that he shared with Jo. He smiled but then he frowned. "Man, I'm going up against Sam. Not only is he my best friend, but he is kind of a geek. There is no way that I'll be able to top him. What do you think?" Dean asked turning to hamster.

The hamster said nothing of course but rubbed his nose against the bars of his cage. Dean laughed and headed toward the apartment. Parking his car, he noted that Jo was home. He grabbed the cage and after locking his car, ran into the apartment running up the three flights. Balancing the cage, he pulled out his keys. Opening the door he called out.

"Baby, you home?"

Jo walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face and walked up to kiss him.

"Hey Dean, how was your day?"

"Great, I got a new experiment," he said holding up the hamster.

"Ooh, he's so cute. What do you have to do?"

"Somehow, genetically enhance him with the time span of three weeks. If I do and if John deems him a successful experiment, I get a raise."

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? You gonna give him a name?"

"Why?"

"Dean… Oh! You should call him Castiel."

"Castiel? Why?"

Jo giggled and kissed Dean on the mouth, "Because, Castiel is the angel of Thursdays and you got him today which is a Thursday."

* * *

><p>"Jess? You here?"<p>

"Living room."

Sam dropped his keys on the table and walked into the living room with Gabriel in his hands. He found his girlfriend lounging on the couch wearing a pair of pink patterned sleep pants and his favorite Stanford hoodie.

"Whatchu got there, hon?" she asked looking up.

He sat down next to her, "My latest experiment. Dean and I were given the task of genetically enhancing two different animals. Whichever one of us does a better job, they get a raise."

"Wow. John pitted you against your best friend?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

Jess placed a passionate open-mouthed kiss on Sam, "Don't worry, babe. You'll do fine. I have faith in you. So does this little guy have a name?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Gabriel."

"Like the angel?"

Sam nodded. Jess smiled as she leaned into his arm as they continued to watch the television.

**TBC...**


	2. Ruby

**I know its short but I am trying to feel this story out. I promise that it'll get longer soon.**

**Also, I know this chapter is mainly about Sam, but I wanted to introdue Ruby into the story and that was the only way I could do that.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next morning after seeing Jess off Sam grabbed Gabriel's cage and his jacket and keys and jumped in his car and headed to work. As he drove he glanced at his clock on the dashboard which read 9:45. Sam smiled; he was gonna be earlier than Dean who liked to sleep late and come in at ten thirty rather than ten. He started to think of ways he could genetically modify Gabriel in a way that John would approve. His face dropped into a frown as he parked his car and noticed the impala. _What's he doing here?_

"Heya, Sammy."

Sam climbed out of his car and grabbed Gabriel, "Morning, Dean. What are you doing here so early?" he asked as he stood up.

Dean shrugged, "Wanna get an early start. Hey, listen, I just wanna say may the best man win."

Sam smiled, "Right."

Dean smirked as he walked with Sam inside and mumbled, "Even though I am gonna kick your ass."

Sam acted like he didn't hear him. He headed to his lab to begin his work. He placed Gabriel on a pedestal and grabbed a lab coat. He grinned at Gabriel and handed him so pellets.

"Don't you worry Gabe; I promise that I won't hurt you with anything I do. But I gotta ask, do you think I have a shot against Dean?"

Gabe blinked his large eyes at Sam as Sam handed him some food. He squeaked and jumped up and down. Sam laughed, "Do I take that as a yes? Or are you just excited to get some food?"

"Sam?"

Sam looked up to see the director, Bobby standing in the doorway, "Yes, sir?"

"I just hired a new research assistant and John suggested I bring her to you."

"Okay, sure. Who is it?"

Bobby left for a minute and Sam groaned when he returned with the dark haired girl. She bounced in the room her face lighting up when she saw Sam.

"Sammy! This is awesome, who'd ever thought we'd be working together?"

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new assistant," she grinned.

Sam looked at Bobby, "Uh, sir, maybe this is a bad idea. I think she'd do a lot better with Dean."

"Why is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I used to date her."

Bobby smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out fine. Besides, I originally thought of her working with Dean, but John said that Dean would just be distracted and she'd do better with you."

Sam internally groaned, "Fine."

Ruby ran and hugged him, "This is gonna be great."

"Get off me!"

Bobby left the room laughing. Ruby walked over to where Sam had sat Gabe's cage.

"Oh my, he is the cutest thing. Where'd you get him? Does he have a name?"

Sam looked up from where he was reading his papers, "John gave him to me as an experiment. His name is Gabriel and I suggest you leave him alone. Come over here so I can teach you the ropes."

Ruby ignored Sam and put her hand out like she was gonna pet Gabriel. Gabriel backed up and rumbled. Sam looked up and sighed.

"Ruby, stop, you're scaring him. Come over here. One thing you gotta understand is that while Bobby is the director and is very nice, John is our boss and he's not so nice. He tends to ride people hard," he said and mumbled to himself, "especially me."

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad. I bet I'll be able to get on his good side in no time," Ruby said ignoring Gabriel and walking over to Sam.

Sam shook his head, "I doubt it. John doesn't have a good side."

Ruby smiled and squeezed Sam's ass. Sam yelped, "Ruby, cut it out!"

Ruby smirked. Sam shook his head and proceeded to teach Ruby everything that they were supposed to do every day. Ruby would occasionally try and grope Sam. Sam was getting irritated.

"Ruby, are you listening?"

Ruby nodded, "Yup. Hey, what kind of experiment is Gabriel gonna be?"

"That's none of your business, now pay attention because if you mess this up, John will be down your throat."

Sam continued to show Ruby the ropes taking breaks in between to feed Gabriel or play with him. By the time 1:30 rolled around he was exhausted and had a major headache. Dean popped his head in.

"Sammy, you ready for lunch? Ruby? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Dean. For your information, I am working here and with Sam."

Dean glanced at Sam who shook his head.

"Don't ask. I'll explain over lunch. Let's go."

"Hey, wait for me!" Ruby exclaimed following the boys out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal with you working with that bitch?" Dean asked as they sat down.<p>

"Bobby brought her to me saying that John suggested that she work with me. Originally he was gonna bring her to you, but he said that John said that she would distract you."

"Yeah right. That bitch? Does Bobby know about the two of you?"

"Other than the fact that we used to date? No."

"I can't believe John made you work with her."

"Tell me about it, she doesn't pay attention and she's been groping me all day."

Just then Ruby sat down next to Sam. "What is this crap?"

"Food."

Ruby glared at Dean and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dean chuckled, "Real mature, bitch."

"Quit calling me a bitch, I told you before, I am not a bitch."

"After the way you treated my boy here? You are most definitely a bitch in my book."

Ruby flipped him off and Dean was about to say something really rude when he was cut off by his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?"

"_Hey, sweetie. I was just checking to see if Sam and Jess were still coming to dinner. I am at the store."_

"One sec, I'll check," Dean said holding his phone away from his ear. "Sam, Jo wants to know if you and Jess are still coming to dinner."

"Tell her, yes."

Dean nodded and put the phone back to his ear, "Babe, he said yes."

"_Cool, thanks. See you boys, later. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Dean hung up and continued to dig into his noodles. He just had an idea.

"Sammy, I just had an idea."

Sam groaned, "There's no way I am gonna like it. What is it?"

"How about this: every time one of us does something that will genetically enhance our animal; the loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Right, so we have three days. And when I win-"

"When _you_ win? What makes you think you'll win this first round?"

"Well, because I'm just totally awesome like that, and I don't think I'm gonna win this round, I _know._"

"Whatever," Sam said as he stood up to go and empty his tray before heading back to work.

**TBC...**


	3. The Dinner

**Please enjoy and please don't forget to review. Tell what you like, don't like or if you have any suggestions please please tell me. I would appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

That evening Sam was getting ready to head over to Dean's place for dinner.

"Are you gonna bring Gabriel?" Jess asked grabbing her jacket.

Sam shrugged, "I don't see why not." He turned to the guinea pig, "You wanna come to dinner with us, Gabe?"

Gabriel made a high pitched noise and jumped up and down and did a backflip. Sam laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's go," he said grabbing his Gabriel's cage and his jacket and followed Jess out to the car.

Sam placed Gabriel carefully in the backseat and got behind the wheel and headed toward Dean's. They made it in half an hour. Sam went to grab the cage while Jess headed up the porch. The three took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to Dean and Jo's apartment. Jess knocked on the door.

"'Bout time you guys showed up!" Jo smiled as she flung open the door. She squealed when she saw Sam's guinea pig, "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! Come on."

Jess shook her head at her friend as they walked inside the apartment. Dean walked out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt.

"Hey, Sammy, Jess. Dude, what did you bring that thing for?"

"Hello to you too, Dean. I figured our animals can size each other up. You know?"

Dean smirked and shook his head, "Whatever, put him next to Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"The hamster."

"Oh," Sam said as he placed Gabe's cage next to the hamster's.

"So Sam, does the guinea pig have a name?" Jo asked setting the table.

"Yeah, Gabriel."

"Wow, who would have expected that you two would name your animals after angels," Jess said helping Jo with the table.

"Yeah well, you know there's a reason as to why I named the hamster Castiel which I suspect Sammy just named his guinea pig Gabriel 'cause he liked the name."

"Oh, yeah? And what reason could you _possibly_ have for naming the hamster Castiel?" Sam asked

"Let's eat, guys," Jo said sitting down at the table.

Dean sat next to his girlfriend and grabbed a plate, "For your information, Castiel is the angel of Thursdays and since I received him on a Thursday I named that."

Sam grabbed a plate and began piling food on his plate, "Oh yeah? Well did you know that Gabriel is an archangel? That means that he had massive powers. And I plan to make sure that Gabriel lives up to his name."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, good luck princess."

Jo sighed, "Alright, boys. No shop talk. We're just best friends having dinner with each other."

Dean grinned, "Sorry babe."

Sam scoffed, "No you're not. You're just trying to placate her so you can have sex tonight.

"Sam! Can we please talk about something like what we're gonna do for vacation?"

"What vacation? Sam doesn't get a vacation. He gets double the work," Sam said putting a spoonful of vegetables in his mouth.

Dean laughed and looked over at Castiel, "Hey Cas, get away from him. He's the competition. You don't befriend the guinea pig."

Castiel looked at his owner and blinked his eyes twice before he tilted his little head to the side as if saying _I don't understand._ Sam laughed.

"Look at that they're cute."

"Whatever, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, big boy," Sam smirked finishing off his plate.

"Fine let's make a wager."

"Dude, we already made a bet."

"Yeah but we didn't set the conditions."

Sam groaned and knew he wasn't gonna like what Dean would suggest.

"Fine, what are the conditions?"

"Well John gave us three weeks to come up with something right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I suggest that by the end of this week we compare results and if my results surpass-"

"Surpass? Wow, big words for someone who barely graduated college. Guess college did teach you something."

"Fuck you. Anyway like I was saying if my results surpass yours then you have to accompany me to the function that the company's having at the end of the month."

Sam groaned, "Man you know I hate those things. Fine, but if I win then you have to come home with me for vacation."

"Hell no! You're parents are crazy! There ain't no way. Forget it."

"Dean…"

"Fuck, no, Sammy."

"Then I guess you're just gonna forfeit and admit I'm better than you."

Dean gritted his teeth, "Fine."

Sam grinned. Jo and Jess sighed and looked at each other. Sam and Dean cleaned up from dinner and while Sam was washing dishes, his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and frowned. He didn't recognize the number. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Sammy!"_

"Ruby, how the fuck did you get my cell number?"

"_Aww, come on honey, I have my ways."_

"What do you want? I am actually busy right now."

"_Um, I was here in the lab because John asked me to do something for him, but I kinda think I screwed something up."_

"What did you do?"

"_Well, he wanted me to test a drug and I, um, well, I kinda added something maybe I shouldn't have. The pill seemed to turn a different color and grow."_

"RUBY! I'm gonna kill you! What the fuck do you think you were doing? I swear you never know how to listen. That's not how you test something. Fuck! John's gonna kill me!"

"_I'm sorry."_

"You know what? Just leave the lab. I'll deal with it tomorrow, if I don't get fired first," Sam said and hung up the phone.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Wasn't that your ex-girlfriend, Ruby?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, John thought it would be a good idea for her to work with me. Which I tried to rectify, but of course he didn't listen."

Dean was behind him snickering. Sam turned to glare at him, "What's so funny?"

Dean continued to snicker and shook his head, "Nothing."

"This is funny for you? Seeing me have to deal with my ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend?

Dean stopped immediately, "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam nodded once, "Right. John is so gonna fire me tomorrow. Forget about the raise."

"Sammy, chill. John isn't gonna do anything once he finds out it wasn't your fault."

"If you think that, then you don't know our boss," Sam said walking out of the kitchen calling Jess' name.

Jo appeared in front of him with a frown on her face, "You guys are leaving?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we all have work in the morning. And I have to deal with this mess with Ruby."

Sam and Jess said goodnight to Jo and Dean and grabbed Gabriel's cage and headed home.

**TBC...**


	4. If at first you don't succeed, try again

**Just a filler chapter. Not much happening. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next morning after Sam dealt with Ruby and John, he set up to start some experimenting for enhancing Gabriel. He first thought that he will try and add something to his water. He adds a few drops of what he thought would speed up Gabriel's performance in to his water and had him drink from it. He timed three minutes from the time he gave Gabe the water. After waiting for the three minutes, he decided to test the speed. He pulled Gabriel out of his cage. Gabe looked up at him with his huge eyes and blinked twice as if asking _what's up?_

"Let's test your speed, Gabe, huh?"

Gabe chirped and performed a couple of flips. Sam laughed.

"Not like that, buddy."

He set Gabe on a wheel and glanced at his watch. Gabe automatically began to run on the wheel. He started normally and Sam sighed. _Well that didn't work._ Sam looked again and saw that Gabe was speeding up. It wasn't as fast as Sam wanted but it seemed that his little experiment worked.

"Let's see Dean beat that," he said taking Gabe off the wheel and placing him back in the cage.

"See Dean beat what?"

Sam looked over and groaned when he saw Ruby, "What are you still doing here?"

"John said he'll give me one more chance. Whatchu doing?"

"None of your business. I have to go see John, do not touch anything," Sam said as he walked out of the room with Gabe's cage.

Sam headed to John's office. He patiently waited until he was done with his phone call and motioned for Sam to enter.

"Have something for me?"

Sam nodded, "Y-yes, sir."

"Well let's see it."

Sam nodded again, "Okay. Well, I extracted some drops from the Paten Drug that we had tested last week. I added a few drops to the guinea pig's water and then tested his speed," he said and placed Gabriel on the wheel and patiently waited for Gabe to begin to run.

John sat back and watched. After several minutes of watching the guinea pig run at its normal speed, he noticed how the guinea pig sped up. He thought this was an interesting discovery.

"Not bad, Sam. Now let's compare this to what Dean did," John said as he paged Dean.

Dean entered, "Yes, sir?"

"Have you tried to enhance your hamster?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Let's see what you did."

Dean nodded and proceeded to show how Castiel is able to jump twice his own height due to an enhancement of what Dean fed him. John liked this a lot better, but it still wasn't enough to provide Dean with something.

"Well, that's actually a great start, Dean, but I feel that it can be improved a little bit. Sam, you need to completely improve and come up with something better than what you just showed me. Remember boys, you have three weeks."

Sam and Dean nodded. Sam was fuming. Dean grinned.

"I believe that I won this bet. So that means you have to come to the party and dance."

"Whatever."

"Oh, come on, Sammy. Don't worry about it. Here let's set a new wager."

"Fine."

"Okay. How about this: winner makes the loser their slave for a week?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Awesome."

Sam and Dean went their separate ways back into their respective labs. Sam set Gabe's cage down, sat on one of the stools, and placed his face in his hands. There was no way he was going to beat Dean. He'd just have to neglect his other duties and spend all of his time on this project. He stood up and cleared his lab tables. Everything is gonna have to wait because Sam was determined not to become Dean's slave for a week.

"Hey, kiddo, lunch time."

Sam turned to Dean and waved him off, "You go ahead. I, uh, have to work on something."

"Dude, you're making me brave lunch time with that bitch? I don't think so."

"Dean, I'm busy. I am not gonna go to lunch. I'll just grab something on the way home."

"Sammy, dude, seriously. You need to take a break."

"No. Now just go."

Dean lifted his hands, "Alright. I'm going. You want me to grab you a sandwich or something?"

Sam just shrugged and looked at all the materials in his lab he had to work with. Dean just shook his head and left.

"Okay, so we tried to put something inside you, what would happen if we took something out?"

Sam headed to Gabe's cage with a syringe and extracted some blood. His idea was to extract the DNA strand and remove one of the genes. He just figured it might help if he removed a gene and replaced it with something better. He tested Gabe several times and nothing happened.

Sam was becoming frustrated. He snapped at Ruby, and ignored everyone that entered the lab. It was 5:30 by the time Dean headed into the lab.

"Sammy, its five thirty. Time to call it a night kiddo."

"No. I think I'm on the verge of something."

"Sammy, we have two more weeks. Relax, and go home to Jess before she become worried about you."

"Dean, don't worry about me. Go home."

"Look, don't stress yourself over this."

"I'm not stressing myself! Look, m'fine. Just go home, to Jo and I will see you tomorrow. I'm really in the middle of something and when I'm done, I'll leave."

Dean sighed and nodded, "Alright, but I suggest you call Jess."

Sam nodded and waved him off.

**TBC...**


	5. The Experiment

**Sorry its late**

**Chapter 5**

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

Sam had been working diligently on an enhancement for Gabe. He tried several things but nothing would happen. He needed something that would bring John to his knees. After working in his lab and at home for a week straight, he finally thought he came up with something. He got out of the shower only to be met by Jess.

"Heading to work?"

"Yeah, sorry babe. I gotta-"

"Yeah, I know. You're trying to find a way to enhance Gabe. Sam, is a raise really worth it? I mean I barely see you anymore. I miss you."

Sam pulled on his jeans and walked over and kissed Jess on her lips, "Baby, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it, Sam."

Sam chuckled and finished getting dressed. He grabbed Gabe's cage and headed out the door. He placed the cage in the passenger seat as he slid behind the wheel and drove to work. He entered the building and hurried to his lab when he bumped into Ellen.

"Sam!"

"Sorry, Ellen. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Come to see Bobby?"

Ellen grinned, "Yes. Go ahead, but try to watch where you're going next time."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said running toward his lab and shutting the door and locking it.

"Alright, Gabe. It's do or die. I've been working on this concoction for a week, so this better have some effect on you. Whaddya say, buddy? Ready to give it a shot?"

Gabe flipped and chirped. He ran in circles around his cage. Sam laughed as he took of his jacket and substituted it for his lab coat. Sam went through everything he had to make sure everything was in place. He wasn't taking any chances. As he was setting up his supplies he heard banging on the door. He looked up and saw Ruby pounding on the door.

"Sammy, let me in!"

Sam just shook his head and went back to his work. He removed Gabe from his cage and sat him on a pedestal. The first thing he did was hold his hand out with some food pellets that were injected with a shine enhancer. This was supposed to make Gabe's coat shinier. After a while Sam let Gabe run around the lab checking his speed and making sure he was still fast. Sam noticed that Gabe was hopping all over the place. Sam laughed and tried to gather the guinea pig in his hands when Gabe noticed this and hopped away. Sam laughed again and headed for him when Gabe hopped away again. They played this game for about twenty minutes. Sam laughed and panted.

"Alright, Gabe I give up. You're very smart. It's like you're able to detect my movements."

Gabe "smiled", and hopped in Sam's arms. Sam petted Gabe and placed him back on the pedestal.

"Alright buddy, last thing I wanna try with you. I'm gonna insert a needle into you. It might hurt for a minute but it'll get better I promise."

Gabe blinked his big eyes. Sam took out a syringe and filled it with some type of liquid. He walked over to Gabe and inserted in the shoulder.

"Hang tight, buddy," he said as he removed the syringe.

Gabe looked at him with wide eyes as if asking _what did you do to me?_ Then the guinea pig seemed to pass out. Sam looked worriedly at the guinea pig. _Crap! What did I do? What if I killed him?_ Sam put two fingers where he thought the heart was and felt a steady beat. _Okay, so I didn't kill him, but what did I do? _There was another knock on the door. Sam looked up and saw Ruby and Dean standing there.

"What?" he asked opening the door.

"Dude, what's going on? You ready for lunch?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "I'm busy."

"Sam, busy with what? Why won't you let me in?"

"Ruby, back off. I'm busy and I don't need interruptions. Look, I'll catch up with you guys later," Sam said and shut the door.

Dean and Ruby looked at each other. Dean figured he was still trying to improve the guinea pig. He walked back to his lab shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Dean was watching Cas run about the lab when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw John.<p>

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey."

"Looking good."

"Thanks."

"I truly believe that you're experiments would surpass that of Sam's thus rendering you with the raise."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I haven't seen anything from Sam but lame enhancements."

Dean chuckled, "Well don't count Sammy out just yet. He's very smart."

"I have no doubt about that, but I feel that you top all when it comes to enhancing an animal. You got more to add?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I'll let you get back to work. Just thought I would inform you of that."

"Thanks, sir."

John nodded and left the labatory. Dean picked up Cas who was running at hyper speed.

"'Kay, buddy. Let's see what else we pump you up with."

Cas blinked and tilted his head in this adorable head tilt that made Dean chuckle. He placed Cas on a pedestal.

* * *

><p>Sam sat bitting his nail, nervous habit, watching Gabe waiting for him to wake up. Soon Gabe stood up. Sam noticed that he looked scared. He walked over to him and petted him.<p>

"It's okay, Gabe. You're safe with me. I didn't mean to hurt you, buddy."

"I know."

Sam pulled his hands away from Gabe, "Wha-did, you j-just talk?"

"You look surprised, Sam," Gabe said giving him a goofy guinea pig type grin.

Sam screamed and backed away. Gabe hopped down off the pedestal and ran upto Sam. Sam tried to back away until he couldn't go anywhere.

"This isn't happening. This is just a dream."

"Sorry, buddy, but it's true. You made it happen. Whatever you gave made me able to do this."

Sam shook his head, "Nonono, this isn't what I was planning to have happen."

Sam sat down very suddenly. Gabe crawled into his lap.

"Sorry, but it did. Think you're able to get that raise?"

Sam thought about that. Did he really want that raise that bad? He wasn't sure he wanted to expose this; afraid that John might steal this and pawn it as his. He picked up Gabe in his hand and smiled.

"Oh, no, we're gonna keep this between us, for right now."

"Ooh, sneaky. Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some of those new chocolate covered pellets?"

Sam laughed and stood up. He grabbed a handful and held his hand out to Gabe. Gabe took them and munched gratefully. Sam cleaned up the lab and prepared to go home at the end of the day. He looked up as Ruby and Dean walked to the lab. He smiled and opened the door.

"About time. What were you doing? Oh, John asked me to give this to you," Ruby said handing Sam an envelope.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Dude, seriously, were you seriously working that hard on the enhancements?"

"Yup. I needed to make sure they're perfect. I am trying to beat you, remember?"

"And you really think you can? You with your lame ass enhancements?"

"They're not lame, Dean. I actually think they're a lot better than yours will ever be."

"Whatever."

Sam turned and found Ruby putting up some chemicals, "Ruby, becareful with those."

"Don't worry, I got-" She started to say as one of the tubes smashed to the ground. "Oops."

Sam groaned while Gabe gave a silent snicker. Sam glared at Gabe.

"Ruby, just leave."

"I can't. John wants me to stay here."

Sam sighed and opened Gabe's cage. Gabe jumped inside, "I'm heading home."

* * *

><p>Sam pulled into the spot in front of the apartment and headed inside the building to his apartment.<p>

"Don't talk to her."

"You really think I'll spill you're secret? You have no faith, Sammy boy."

"I can't believe I'm talking to a guinea pig."

"A very handsome guinea pig. Thanks to you."

Sam groaned as they made it to his door and he unlocked it. He entered and gazed around placing Gabe on the table. He took notice that Jess wasn't home yet. He decided to take a quick shower. He went over to his bag and pulled out a ball. He headed to Gabe's cage and opened it and placed him in the ball.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into trouble."

"What can I do? You stuck me in a ball."

Sam just shook his head as he headed toward the shower.

* * *

><p>Dean knew he should be heading home to Jo, but he wanted to know what Sam was upto. If Sam found out, he would say that Dean was cheating, but to Dean, he was just being curious. Of course he waited until <em>the bitch<em> went home. He walked around Sam's lab and inspected all the chemicals. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but he was looking for anything that would let him know what Sam was upto. After searching for about twenty minutes he didn't find anything. He sighed and turned to leave when he found a syringe on the table.

"Jackpot."

**TBC...**

**I wonder what Dean found in the syringe.**


	6. The Discovery

**I am sorry that its short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Much love to those who reviewed. Please keep it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Dean wrapped the syringe in a napkin and put in his pocket. _What were you doing Sammy?_ He gathered up his belongings and after grabbing Cas' cage headed home. The whole ride Cas stared at Dean. At one point Dean groaned and looked at Cas.

"Don't give me that look, Cas. He's been very sneaky. I'm just making sure he's not doing anything dangerous or illegal."

Cas made a sound with the back of his throat that was like _Yeah, right._

"Whatever, Cas. You can believe me or not. Frankly, you're a hamster so I don't give a crap what you believe."

He parked his car behind Jo's and headed up the stairs and into the apartment to find his girlfriend sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine. He smirked, put Cas' cage down on the table and snuck up on Jo and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Jesus, fuck, Dean! Scare the shit outta me, why don't you."

"Sorry, Jo. I just couldn't resist. You looking so sexy sprawled on the couch. Got me all hot and bothered," Dean smirked.

"Really? I guess we should do something about that then, shouldn't we?" She grinned dragging Dean to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jess entered the apartment and found Gabe rolling around in his ball.<p>

"Hey, cutie, where's Sam?"

Gabe was tempted to tell her, but he didn't want to freak the pretty girl out. Plus, Sam said not to talk to her.

Sam walked into the living room dressed in torn jeans and a green hoodie, "Hey, Jess. How was work?"

"It was good. I swear I just might get that promotion."

Sam smiled and kissed his girlfriend, "Yeah? That's good because I have a feeling I'm gonna be getting a raise pretty soon."

Jess giggled, "Really?"

"Yup. Anyway why don't you take a shower and I'll start dinner."

"Sounds good," Jess said as she headed toward the bedroom.

After she left, Sam picked up Gabe, took him out of the ball and placed him back into the cage.

"I didn't talk to her, Sammy boy. I listened well."

"Good job. What, you want a treat for being a good boy?"

Gabe bobbed his head up and down. Sam sighed and walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

><p>Jo lay contented in Dean's arms. She looked up and smiled at him.<p>

"No wonder why I fell in love with you."

"Why, cause I'm good in bed?"

"Mhm."

Dean cracked up laughing, "Glad I'm good for something."

He sat up and reached for his pants. Jo grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, and I want to take Cas outta the cage and let him roll around in the ball for a little bit."

Jo nodded and Dean got off the bed and headed toward the living room where Cas was in his cage running on his wheel.

"Hey, Cas. Wanna get outta there for a bit?"

Cas stared at Dean. Dean chuckled and opened the cage, placed him in the ball and set him on the floor. He then went into the kitchen to forage in the fridge for food.

"Yahtzee!" He cried when he found some leftover chicken.

He heated the chicken in the microwave and took into the bedroom and placed it in front of Jo who immediately took a piece. Once they finished the chicken, Dean took the dish back into the kitchen and proceeded to wash it out. He glanced at Cas in his ball. _I wonder if what's in that syringe will affect Cas, _Dean thought as he walked to his jacket and took the syringe out.

"Dean, what is that?" Jo asked coming up behind him.

Dean shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was gonna test it out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sam was using this on Gabe and I wonder what affect it had on him."

"You just stole your best friend's research?"

"No. Borrowed."

Dean picked up Cas and took him out of the ball. He placed him on the table and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Cas saw the syringe and backed up clearly afraid.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't hurt you, I promise," Dean said inserting the syringe into Cas' shoulder.

"Dean, what did you just do?"

* * *

><p>Just as Sam had finished Jess came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boy shorts. Gabe whistled.<p>

"Sam, was that you?" Jess smiled.

"Yeah, babe. Lookin' good."

"Thanks. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

Gabe gagged and Jess looked at Sam curiously.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just gag?"

"Uh, no. That was my stomach rumbling. Let's eat," he said nervously setting the table.

Jess raised an eyebrow but sat down and dug into the meal. She smiled appreciatively.

"This is good, Sam."

"Yeah, well thank my mom. She's the one who taught me how to cook."

"Yeah, you told me. I really appreciate it."

"Blah, Blah, so sweet."

"What was that?"

"Uh, the television?"

"Sam, I just came out of the living room and the TV wasn't on."

"Oh, maybe the radio?"

"How 'bout you stop lying to me?"

"It's me sweetheart," Gabe said.

Jess slowly turned in her seat to face Gabe. She scrunched her eyebrows, "Did the guinea pig just talk?"

"Yeah, I did."

"AAAHH! What the fuck?"

"Jess, honey, calm down. Gabe, shut up."

"Why it's fun to scare your girl."

Jess screamed again and jumped out of her seat and ran into the living room screaming. Sam glared at Gabe and ran after her.

"Baby, calm down."

"Calm down? Sam, there is a talking guinea pig in my apartment."

"Yeah, I know. It was my experiment."

* * *

><p>Both Dean and Jo watched as Cas seemed to convulse and pass out.<p>

"Dean, what on earth did you do to that poor creature?"

"I dunno, babe. We'll find out when it wakes up."

"What if you just killed it?"

"I didn't kill it, Jo."

"It sure looks like it."

"Please don't be afraid."

Both Dean and Jo jumped back, "Did he just speak?" Jo asked.

Dean nodded.

"AAHH!"

"Have I offended her in some way?" Cas asked.

"Dude, you can talk."

"Yes."

"Seriously, dude, you can fucking talk."

"I am aware. Is she going to be okay?"

Dean glanced at Jo who was hyperventilating and turned back to Cas, "Yeah, she's gonna be okay."

"Good."

_Sammy, you sly dog. You made a formula to allow animals to talk._ Dean walked over to Jo and placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered words in her ear calming her down. Cas smiled and then slept.

**TBC...**


	7. Sorry

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.**

**Oh and please check out my poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning Dean went to work early for a change. He made his way to Sam's lab stopping to greet Bobby and Ellen. Just as he rounded the corner to Sam's lab, he was stopped by John.

"Morning, Dean. You're here early."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you making any progress with the hamster?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Care to elaborate?"

"Sorry, sir. It's top secret."

"Ah, I see. Well I hope to see something amazing soon."

Dean nodded and continued to make his way to Sam's lab where he knocked on the door. Ruby bounded over to the door and opened it.

"Morning, Dean."

"Is Sam here yet?"

"No, he hasn't gotten in yet."

"When he does, tell him I wanna talk to him."

"Sure, Dean."

Dean headed back to his own lab and set about working.

* * *

><p>"Sam, honey, wake up."<p>

Sam groaned and opened his eyes and saw Jess staring at him, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!"

Sam jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower washing quickly. He exited the shower ten minutes later and grabbed the first clean outfit he saw and put it on. After brushing his teeth and giving Jess a quick kiss on the cheek, he grabbed Gabe's cage and jumped into the car.

"Late, Sammy boy?"

"Shut up, Gabe."

"Why, it's not my fault you're late. Blame that on your girlfriend for keeping you up late."

Sam just ignored Gabe and continued to drive to the lab. He parked his car and after grabbing Gabe's cage, he rushed inside. Only to bump into John.

"Sorry, sir. In a rush."

"I see. Late, are we?"

"Yes, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't or you'll be fired."

_What? Dean's late countless times and he never says anything to him. I don't believe this._ "Of course, sir."

He then walked calmly to the lab and found Ruby organizing his test tubes. He sighed and shook his head sitting Gabe down.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby jumped dropping a test tube in the process, "Oh, man. I am sorry. I didn't hear you come in, Sam."

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault."

"Okay, oh, Dean wanted to see you."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he came in half an hour ago."

"Thanks."

_Dean? Early? Must be something big,_ Sam thought as he walked to see Dean. Reaching Dean's lab he knocked on the door. Dean looked up, grinned, and opened the door.

"Hey, man. Thought you'd be here earlier."

"Uh, yeah, I was but I had a late night and didn't hear my alarm."

Dean snickered, "Late night with Jess?"

"Yeah. Ruby said you wanted to see me, what's up?"

"I'm backing out."

"Backing out of what?"

"Our bet."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, "Dean, what are you talking about? The Dean I know never backs out of a bet or challenge of any kind."

"I just don't think it's any use. I mean we both know that you're gonna win anyway."

"We don't know that. My guess is that John might actually pick you since he favors you so much."

"Just cause he likes my work doesn't mean I deserve his approval. You've done a lot of awesome experiments and good work here. You deserve that raise more than I do."

Sam looked at Dean curiously, "Alright, Dean, what's going on? You're giving me the 'I'm about to die' speech."

"Nothing, man."

"Really? 'Cause I'm your friend, Dean. Whatever you're hiding, I'll find out eventually. Anyway, how's the experiments with Cas going?" he asked walking up to Cas' cage.

"Um, fine. Their going great," Dean said eyeing Cas telling him not to speak.

"That's good, man. Care to let me in on some things?"

"Sorry, Sammy, but that's cheating."

"I thought we weren't betting anymore. I created this really awesome formula, Dean."

"Really? What does it do?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not gonna tell you until you share some things with me."

Sam headed back toward the door as was about to leave when Dean spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sam turned around, "For what, Dean?"

"I-I, uh, I was just curious, man. That's all."

_Was Dean nervous? Dean doesn't get nervous._ "Ookay?"

"The formula. Your formula."

Sam shook his head confused and then looked at Dean in shock, "You know about it?"

"Uh, yeah. See, I was just curious about what you were doing that had you holed up in your lab for hours and even days and that's when I found the syringe."

Sam nodded and waved his hand, a sign telling Dean to proceed.

"So I took it home. I figured you'd used it on Gabe and I thought it must've been something for our enhancement deal or whatever, right? So I injected it in Cas and he passed out-"

"And when I woke up I was able to talk," Cas finished.

Sam looked at Cas and then back at Dean with a look of anger on his face.

"You stole my experiment?"

"Not exactly, Sammy. I just borrowed it. That's why I was telling you I was gonna back out. I mean what you created was totally awesome, man."

"If you were that curious why didn't you just ask me, Dean?"

"I tried asking you, Sammy, you ignored me."

"I can't believe you did that. I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry, dude. And, we are friends. We've been friends ever since we were little."

"Yeah, well friends don't take things behind their friend's back."

"Look, I get you're angry."

"I'm not angry, Dean. I'm pissed."

"I know and I'm sorry. But, don't worry. I'll back out and you'll the raise like you wanted."

"That's not the point, Dean! I don't give a damn about the raise! That's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why, Sam?"

Sam huffed, "You know what, forget it," he said and started to walk away.

Dean walked over and grabbed his arm, "No, Sam. Tell me."

"It's nothing, Dean. Just forget it."

"Sammy, talk to me. Tell me what's going on?"

"Why is it that you are late _countless_ times and never get reprimanded, but I am late _just once_ and I get threatened to be fired?"

"Sam…"

"Or, that John requested I work with my ex-girlfriend?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, Sammy."

"Some of the experiments I have done have been way better than some of the things you've come up with, but does John see that? No. It's always been about his precious Dean. It's like you're his son or something."

"Sam, that's not true, and even if I was John's son, I wouldn't wanna be."

"All I want is to be recognized for some of the achievements I've made. To be acknowledged for something. I don't even get any recognition from Bobby, but that's okay because Bobby's the director and he don't acknowledge anyone. John's my boss; he should acknowledge some of the work I've done, but he doesn't. He just tells me 'work harder' as if I'm not already bustin' my ass to get his approval. You on the other hand, get his approval for everything."

"Sam, I'm sorry you feel that way. Have you talked to John?"

"Why so he could just tell me to 'get over it'? I don't think so, thanks."

"Sammy…"

"You know what, forget it. I need to get back to work."

Sam left and Dean just stood there for a minute. _I gotta do something to cheer him up, but what?_

* * *

><p>Back in his own lab, Sam fed Gabe and went about keeping busy. Ruby could tell he was in a bad mood so she left so she wouldn't be in his way.<p>

"Sammy boy, what's up?"

"Leave me alone, Gabe."

"Who are you talking too, Sam?"

Sam spun around and saw John standing there, "Uh, no one sir. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, one of the other lab assistants worked on this and I wanted you to double check them for me and make sure they were up to par."

Sam sighed, _Same old shit._ "Yes, sir. I should have it done by the end of the day."

"Good," John said handing over the package and leaving.

Sam stared at the package and sighed. Gabe looked sorrowfully at him.

"Why do you take his shit?"

"Because he's my boss."

"So, that doesn't mean you need to put up with his bullheadedness."

"It's either put up with it or get fired. I really can't get fired, right now. I need this money. I want to be able to have enough money saved up when I ask Jess to marry me."

"Wow, gonna pop the question anytime soon?"

"If I get this raise, yes, but if not, there's no way I could ask her to marry me. I need to have the money to be able to buy and engagement ring and pay for the wedding."

"Wow, man. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on John's door. John looked up and waved Dean in.<p>

"What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Um, well one thing, I have those tubes ready for you, when you want them."

"Thank you."

"And I just wanted to tell you that I'm backing out."

"Backing out of what?"

"You can let Sam have the raise. I'm backing out of the competition."

"Dean, I didn't give you a choice, and besides, if Sam wants that raise, he's gonna have to work for it."

"But, sir, he has."

"I haven't seen anything worth giving him a raise for."

"Sir, Sammy works very hard. He's here every day on time, sometimes earlier than others trying to get his work done."

"So why was he late today? I understand you're his friend, Dean, but he needs to do things for himself. Sam isn't a little boy."

Dean just groaned and nodded. He left John's office and headed toward Sam's lab to grab him for lunch.

* * *

><p>Sam was so engrossed in checking the tubes that he didn't notice Dean.<p>

"Hey, Sasquatch? You're friend Dean's at the door."

Sam looked up, "Did you just call me Sasquatch?"

Gabe nodded, "Yup."

Sam shook his head and walked over and opened the door for Dean.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Stupid guinea pig."

"Hey, it's not my fault I can talk now."

"Shut up, Gabe. And don't call me Sasquatch."

"Hehe, well you are one, Sammy."

"Shut it, Dean. Whaddya want anyway?"

"Wanna go out for lunch today?"

Sam sighed, "I can't. I have to finish going over these tubes for John."

"So, leave them, Sam. You are allowed to take a break and eat, Sammy."

"I know, but I told them I'd have them done by the end of the day."

"So what? John wouldn't matter if you finished them tomorrow."

"Maybe not from you, Dean, but if they're not done, like I promised, John'll be all over my ass."

"Sam. Leave them. Let's go get some grub. I'm starving and I know you're hungry too."

At that Sam's stomach grumbled and he blushed. Dean chuckled and nodded. Sam sighed and put down the tube he was working on and headed out of the lab with Dean. Sam and Dean headed toward the parking lot and climbed in Dean's Impala.

"So where are we going?"

"Your favorite eating place."

"P.F. Changs?"

Dean nodded and glanced at Sam who smiled as Dean pulled outta the parking lot. The way Dean drove they made it there in twenty minutes. It took them another five minutes to find a parking spot and get seated. Once they were seated, a waitress with a black low cut shirt and a knee length skirt approached them.

"Afternoon, my name's Karla, and I'll be your waitress. Are you boys ready to order?"

"Yeah, can I get the Beef A La Sichuan, and a Pepsi?" Dean asked.

Karla nodded and wrote down his order and then turned to Sam.

"Yeah, I'll have the Mu Shu Chicken and a diet coke, please."

Karla wrote down his order and left. Dean gazed at her retreating ass until Sam smacked him.

"What?"

"Uh, hello, dude with a girlfriend?"

"So, that doesn't mean I ain't allowed to look, Sammy."

"Well, if you're not serious about Jo then by all means smack that."

"Dude, did you seriously quote Eminem and Snoop Dogg? I didn't know you listened to them."

"Normally I don't but that song was on the radio this morning."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Well, John's not giving me a chance to back down. He's tighter than a light bulb screwed in too tight."

"Dude, you do realize that doesn't make any sense, right?"

Whatever, man it makes total sense."

Sam laughed as Karla came back with their meals and they dug in. They were silent for a while as they dug into their food.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your stuff without asking."

"Dean, forget it. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is man. You created something amazing and I took it."

"Whatever."

"Are you gonna tell John?"

"I don't know if this is something I'd want to tell him."

"Dude, You created something amazing and I took it."

"Whatever."

"Dude, you should so tell him. You'd get some serious recognition as well as an awesome raise."

"Somehow I doubt it," Sam said picking up his fork again and biting into his chicken.

"Whatever you say man. I think you should, but hey, it's your call."

Sam nodded and he and Dean went back to eating their lunch. Once they were done, Dean paid for the food and they headed back to work.

**TBC...**


	8. Deanna and Samuel

**Chapter 8**

After work Dean and Sam headed to the parking lot together each carrying their prospective animals.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You still want me to come to your parents this weekend, like I promised?"

"You don't like my parents, Dean."

Dean chuckled, "No, I like your mother just fine. I think your father is just plain nuts."

Sam laughed, "You only like my mother because she shares the same name as you. But if you really want to, fine."

Dean nodded as he slid behind the wheel, "I think it'll be great. I need a break and I think Jo does too."

Sam leaned over the window, "Problems in Paradise?"

"Naw, just I think I really scared her with the whole incident with Cas and maybe she needs some breathing room."

Sam laughed, "Jess had the same reaction. So, why don't you pick me up and we'll head out."

"Kay," Dean said turning on the car.

Sam turned away and got in his car and drove home. When he reached his apartment he was surprised to see Jess' car outside. _That__'__s__funny;__she__usually__works__late__on__Fridays._ He cut the engine, picked up Gabe's cage and got out the car and headed into the apartment.

"Jess, honey?"

Jess came out of the kitchen, "Hey, Sam."

Sam kissed her on the mouth, "Hey, babe. Whaddya doing home so early?"

Jess grinned widely, "Guess what?"

"Oh my god, you got the promotion, didn't you?"

Jess grinned and nodded, "Yes! I am now the assistant manager of the club. Can you believe it?"

"Baby, that's awesome."

"I know! I was so excited. So, anyway I came home and started to prepare a victory dinner. For the both of us. You for getting the raise and me for getting the promotion."

"Babe, I didn't get the raise yet."

"Whaddya mean? You showed John the experiment, right?"

Sam shook his head. Gabe snickered.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now, Sammy."

Sam looked down forgetting he was still holding Gabe's cage, "Shut up, Gabe."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Well for one, it was so busy today, I didn't have time to. And then I wasn't so sure I wanted to share that secret just yet."

"Fine, but you will tell him next week, right?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm planning to go visit my parents this weekend and I'm dragging Dean along with me. Give you and Jo some girl time."

Jess laughed, "Sure," she said and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go today?" Jo asked as Dean clambered in the door.<p>

"Fine, busy as usual on a Friday."

"What did John say about the experiment?"

Dean sat Cas' cage on the table and took off his jacket, "I didn't tell him."

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?"

"Just what I said, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not my experiment. I have no right to take credit for what's mine."

Jo just nodded. She headed into the kitchen to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning Dean pulled up in front of Sam's apartment and honked the horn. Sam came rushing out of the building with his bag in his hand talking on the phone.<p>

"Mom, relax okay? It's not gonna take us days to get there. Hey, Dean," He said climbing in the passenger seat.

Dean nodded, "Hey, man."

"Mom, look I promise you, we'll be there by this evening. Okay? Good. I love you too," Sam said hanging up the phone.

"So how long is it gonna take us to drive to your mom's house?"

"Roughly about nine hours. Mom thinks it's gonna take us days and says we should've flown."

"Why don't we?"

"Really, Dean? I'm not gonna suffer another panic attack of yours or listen to you hum Metallica. Driving makes you comfortable, so we're driving."

Dean grinned as he pulled away from the house. The drive to Lawrence was very uneventful. Sam had to suffer listening to AC/DC when Dean drove and Dean had to suffer through some pansy music that he didn't even bother to know the name of. They chatted as if they didn't see each other every single day. By the time they reached Sam's mother's house, it was just reaching 7:30 in the evening. Sam, who was driving, parked the car right in front of the house. The boys climbed out of the car and both stood for a minute stretching their legs and cracking their backs before grabbing their bags and heading up to the porch. Sam used his key to unlock the door.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" he called as they entered.

The boys heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and Sam's mother entered, "Sam! Dean! It's wonderful to see you boys, lord knows you don't come around enough. How was the drive? I bet you're hungry. Why don't you boys get settled and wash up. Dinner is going to be in a half hour."

Sam laughed at his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Sure, mom. Where's Dad?"

"He went to the store to pick up some "provisions"," Sam's mother laughed.

Sam laughed too, knowing full well what his mother meant by provisions. He nodded to Dean and the two of them headed upstairs. Sam headed into his old bedroom which his mother kept the same whenever he visited and Dean headed toward the guest bedroom that he always used. After the boys unpacked they joined Sam's mother in the living room.

"So, how's the ladies, boys?"

"Jess is fine, Mom. She just got a promotion at her job."

"Well, that's exciting. Tell her I said congrats. How's Jo, Dean?"

"Jo's fine, Deanna, thanks."

Deanna got up to check on the food just as Sam's dad walked in the door carrying bags. Sam jumped up and grabbed the bags.

"Bout time you boys got here," he said.

"Sorry, Dad, but Dean wanted to drive."

Samuel, Sam's dad nodded to Dean as he and Sam took the bags into the kitchen. Samuel grabbed three beers out of the fridge and was about to walk out of the kitchen with them when he was stopped by his wife.

"I don't think so. No beer before dinner."

Samuel sighed and put the beers back in the fridge. Samuel went to talk to Dean while Sam stayed and helped his mother finish up dinner.

"So, Dean, how's the girl?"

"Jo? She's good nothing new, I guess."

"So, any thoughts on marriage yet?"

Dean shook his head, "No, sir."

"Why not?"

"Samuel, leave Dean alone," Deanna said coming putting down a bowl on the table.

Dean got up and helped Deanna and Sam set the table. Then the four made their plates and sat around the table and dug into the food.

"What about you, Sam?"

"What about me, what, dad?"

"Have any thoughts about marrying Jess?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, um, I've been thinking about it."

Samuel grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Deanna shook her head, "It's good that you've come to visit, Dean. I've missed you."

Sam cracked up, "Yeah, Dean. Mom's really missed you."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Make me, jerk."

Deanna looked at the boys and grinned, "I remember the first day Dean came over to meet us. Do you boys remember that?"

"_C'mon, Dean. Mom and Dad are gonna love you."_

"_Nah, Sammy, I don't think so. Why would they like me?"_

"_I dunno, maybe because you're funny. Seriously, Dean, Mom and Dad won't hate you just because you're adopted._

_Sam unlocked his house door and the two walked inside and headed to Sam's room. They dumped their bags on the bed and took out their homework. They were so engrossed that they didn't hear Sam's mother come in._

"_Hey, Sam."_

_Hi, mom. Um, mom, this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is my mother."_

"_So this is the handsome boy I have heard so much about. It's nice to meet you, Dean. Please call me Deanna."_

"You were so worried that we wouldn't approve of you because you were adopted," Deanna grinned.

"Well, could you blame me? I mean I was nine."

"Of course, dear."

The four chatted some more about old times and what's new with them. Deanna was proud to hear that the boys were doing so well in their work lives as well as their personal lives. Samuel was upset about something though.

"John actually made you work with your ex? What kind of man does that?"

"Dad, it was just a ruse to try to distract me from the main goal. It didn't work."

"Yeah, but he didn't do that with Dean, did he? Just because Dean's his adopted son, doesn't mean anything. That man has been working you to the bone ever since you've been there. All that you've done? He should be handing you that raise and not make you work for it."

"Samuel!"

"If there's one person that should work for a raise, it should be Dean. He has everything handed to him. He doesn't have to work for anything. Not like you do, Sam."

Sam looked at his father with his mouth open. Deanna was about to speak when Dean spoke up.

"Just because John is my adopted father doesn't mean I have everything handed to me. I have to work my ass off just as hard as Sammy. If anything, he pushes me harder. I will admit, there have been times where I've felt that he favors me more than anyone else, but I don't appreciate that. And I don't appreciate you talking about me like that," Dean said and walked away.

"Dad, that was uncalled for."

"It's the truth."

"No, dad it's not. Dean works very hard at his job. I can't believe you. Seriously, dad, what is your fucking problem with Dean? You've been this way since we've been kids," Sam said and got up to follow Dean.

Samuel looked at Deanna who just shook her head. She stood up and began clearing the table.

Sam found Dean in his room. Dean seemed to be on the phone with Jo. Sam walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Dean to finish with his phone call.

"Yeah, Jo, I love you, too. I talk to you tomorrow."

Dean hung up the phone and looked at Sam, "What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Fine. You expected me to be sitting in here crying? Sorry to disappoint you, kiddo."

"You're such a jerk, Dean."

"Yeah, well, you're such a bitch."

"Look, I know my dad's an ass," Sam started.

"Sam, I said I was fine, so drop it, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Sorry for caring."

Dean sighed, "Look, m'sorry. I'm just tired."

Sam nodded, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night, Sammy."

**TBC...**

**Sorry it's short.**


	9. Girl's Night

**Chapter 9**

While Sam was in Lawrence visiting his parents Jess thought she'd be able to get some much needed rest. She was wrong.

"I'm bored," Gabe whined.

Jess looked up from her book and stared at Gabe's cage, "What?"

"I said I'm bored. Do you realize how very boring my life is?"

Jess chuckled, "Really?"

"C'mon, all I do is eat, sleep, run and go to the bathroom. You humans have all the fun."

"How 'bout I let you outta the cage?" Jess smiled as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, please!" Gabe cheered jumping up and down.

Jess laughed and let Gabe out and went to the door and opened it. Outside was Jo and in her hands was Cas.

"Hey, Jo. Gabe, get off of that."

Jo walked in the house, "Who you talkin' to?"

Jess pointed, "Gabe."

Jo nodded and put Cas' cage down on the table, "I hope you don't mind me bringing Cas. I couldn't leave him home alone."

"I'm perfectly able to be alone. I'm not going to be doing anything," Cas said.

Jess jumped back, "He talks too?"

"Yeah, Dean "borrowed" Sam's experiment and applied it to Cas."

"Well maybe they can play with each other and keep themselves busy. Gabe! If you don't stop, right now, I'm putting you back in the cage."

"Fine."

Jo smiled and took Cas out of his cage as well, "So have you heard from Sam?" Dean called me last night."

"No. I'm sure he's busy with his parents."

"So we have the whole weekend to ourselves, whaddya wanna do?"

Jess shrugged as she watched Cas and Gabe interact with each other, "I dunno. Let's go out and do something."

"I can get down with that. Or we can have a girl's night. Invite some friends and watch a bunch of movies."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll call a couple friends from my job, and you can call some from yours and we can go out and come back and watch movies."

Cas and Gabe watched the girls interact, "Humans are interesting," Cas said.

"I like them. They know how to have fun. Sometimes I wish Sam had made a concoction of something to make me human."

"Why? What is there that humans have that we do not. Don't they do the same things as we?" Cas asked.

Gabe snorted, "Of course, but they're so much more fun. All you do for fun is run on a wheel and me? I get to run around my cage and hide. That's not much fun don't you think? If you were human, what is one thing you'd wish for?"

"Burgers. Dean eats lots of burgers and they look good. And you?"

"Sweets and frisky women."

"Did you have a mate?"

"No. I mean you see those racks on Sam and Dean's girls?"

"Gabriel! That's rude."

"What? I was just stating the fact that I want a mate like that. Cute and busty."

If hamsters could blush, Cas would've been entirely red. Gabe chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed Cas."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm horrified."

Gabe just chuckled.

* * *

><p>That evening Jess, Jo, Ariana, and Busty (not her real name), got piled in Jess' car and headed downtown to their favorite hangout place. Micah's. They piled in the restaurant and the hostess greeted them.<p>

"Evening ladies. Your usual table?"

"Jess grinned, "Yes, please Taylor. Thanks."

Taylor nodded and guided the girls to a table in the back. After she placed menus in front of them she smiled.

"Mel will be right out."

The girls nodded and Taylor walked away. Just as Jess' phone rang. Pulling it out of her purse, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey baby."

"_Hey, Jess. How's things?"_

"Oh, just fine. I'm out with the girls and we're having a hell of a time," she grinned.

Sam laughed, _"__Well __that__'__s __good. __I__'__ll __let __you __enjoy __your __girl__'__s __night. __I __just __wanted __to __see __how __you __were __doing. __Mom __and __dad __and __of __course, __Dean __says __hi.__"_

"Tell them I said hi. Tell Dean that Jo misses him."

"I do not!" Jo giggled.

Sam laughed again, "_Will __do. __Love __you, __babe.__"_

"Love you too," she said and hung up the phone putting it back in her purse just as Mel came over to them.

"Hey guys, so what can I get you tonight?"

The girls all gave their orders and Mel wrote them down and left.

"So Jess, does Sam have any siblings?"

Jess laughed, "Sorry, hon, but Sam's an only child."

Busty giggled and turned to Jo, "What about Dean?"

Ariana giggled, "You wish. Poor Busty needs a man."

"Naw, I just need to get laid and I'll be fine."

The girls burst out laughing. Mel returned with their drinks. Jess took a drink of her iced tea and sighed.

"What's the matter girl? Here we're having a fabulous time and you sound so damn sad. You missin' your man already?" Ariana asked.

Jess shook her head and took another sip, "No, Ari, I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Bust asked.

"Sam, no doubt," Jo answered.

"Yeah, but no like that. I was just thinking, we've been together for almost three years, you'd think if he was gonna propose he'd do it already."

Mel soon returned with their food and the girls didn't speak for a minute digging into their food. After a while Jo sighed.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same about Dean. I mean we love each other, right? So what's taking him so long?"

Ariana shook her head, "Girls, it's the twenty first century. Y'all are still waiting for the men to do everything? That's just sad. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

"Ari, you don't know Dean. He's as old fashioned as it gets. I mean take a look at his car. I love him but that car is a piece of junk. But he swears it's his baby."

Ariana took a bite of her food and laughed. They continued to joke around and finish their food. They talked about families and their men. Busty tried not to feel left out, but sometimes she did and the girls stopped talking about their guys. Once the girls were done, they paid for the meal and exited the restaurant and climbed back in Jess' car.

"Alright, whose house are we going to?"

"We were at my house last time, so I think it's Jess' turn," Busty said.

"Really?" Jess groaned.

"Yup. So let's go."

Jess drove to her and Sam's apartment. She prayed that Gabe and Cas wouldn't do anything stupid like talk and scare her and Jo's friends. By the time they made it to the apartment, Busty had knocked out in the backseat. Ariana chuckled and shook her awake. Jess led the way into the apartment and the girls hung up their coats.

"Well you guys get comfortable. If anyone needs the shower, you know where it is. I'm gonna start the popcorn and get the rest of the snacks."

The girls nodded and Jess headed into the kitchen. Jo frowned at her friend and followed her into the kitchen.

"Jess, you okay?"

Jess turned and saw Jo. She put on a fake smile, "Yeah, Jo. I'm fine," she said before her stomach gave way and she threw up in the sink.

"Jess, what's wrong? Are you sick? You want me to call Sam? Take you to a doctor?"

Jess chuckled at her best friend and grasped her hands, "No, Jo. I don't need you to call Sam or a doctor. I'm fine. I just think I ate something bad."

Jo shook her head, glanced behind her, and whispered, "I don't think so, Jess. I can see through that façade. Tell me the truth or I will call Sam."

Jess bit her lip and nodded, "I think I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Shh! I don't know for sure."

"Oh my goodness."

"Don't say anything especially to Dean, because you know he'll tell Sam."

"Jess, you gotta tell Sam."

Jess shook her head, "No, not until I'm sure."

"Well, when will you be sure?"

"I have an appointment on Monday."

Jo nodded, "I won't say anything, I promise. Now let's go watch some movies."

Jess smiled and grabbed the popcorn, poured it into the biggest bowl she could find and they walked into the living room.

**TBC...**

**Sorry its short I just thought it would be a good time to stop.**


	10. Nov 2

**I know its short and I apologize but I wanted to post something before it got too late and besides this seemed like the best place to end it. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"You boys keep in touch, you hear me?"

"Yes, mom."

"Yeah, Deanna. We will."

Deanna gave both boys a kiss on the cheek and Sam and Dean got into the impala and drove off waving out the window.

"Well that was nice."

"Yeah, except for the times dad was an ass. I don't understand what his problem is towards you."

"Aww, Sammy, he's just jealous that he's not as cool as me."

Sam laughed, "Sure, Dean. Hey, you gonna take off tomorrow right?"

_Oh, __right. __Mom__'__s __anniversary._ "Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean I haven't visited her in a while but I could always go after work."

"Dude, you've always taken the day off. Don't stop now. Is John going? Do you want me to come with you?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I'll be fine and I don't know if John's going."

Sam nodded and fell asleep. This left Dean alone with his thoughts. _I__miss__you,__mom._

* * *

><p>The next morning Jo woke to find Dean sitting on the couch staring blankly out the window with a beer in his hand. She shook her head.<p>

"Dean, what're you doing?"

Dean turned to her, "Oh, morning, Jo. Just sitting here thinking."

"And drinking. Do you really think your mother would want to see you drinking on the anniversary of her death? Now go take a shower, get dressed and we'll head out."

Dean shook his head, "I'm going alone."

Jo frowned but nodded, "Alright, well I'll just head to work. Call if you need anything?"

Dean just nodded.

"Dean, forgive me but I believe Jo is correct. Your mother wouldn't want to see you like that," Cas said staring at Dean.

"And what do you know? You're just an animal."

"This animal has seen his share of pain. I had a mother and a father too just like you. My father was taken from us when I was just a pup. My mother and I were sold to a small boy and he accidentally killed my mother. Believe me, Dean. I know about death. I know that things don't get easier and you miss them more and more as the years go by."

"She wasn't even my real mother. Mary and John took me in when I was four. A couple months later she died. And we never found the man responsible."

"Do you remember your birth parents?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I had been in that orphanage for four years. I remember the lady telling me that my mother was very sorry, but she couldn't take care of me."

"I see. Would you like me to accompany you to the cemetery?"

Dean thought and bit his lip, "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."

* * *

><p>At work, Sam couldn't help think about Dean and how he was faring.<p>

"Sammy? What's up man?"

"Morning, Gabe. I was just thinking."

"About what? How to ask Jess to marry you?"

"What?"

"You don't remember telling me that? You wanted to marry your girl?"

"No, I guess not, but no that's not what I was thinking about. Today's the anniversary of Dean's mother's death. He never does so well. He never comes into work and spends the day at the cemetery. I'm just concerned."

Gabe nodded, "I see. Yeah I know what its like to lose a loved one."

"And how would you know?"

"I lost my mate. When we were captured from the wild, my mate attacked one of our captors and they tranquilized her and eventually deemed her too dangerous and shot her."

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Meh, I've gotten over it. So, are you planning to tell John about the experiment, yet?"

Sam shrugged as he went through inventory, "Maybe but not today."

* * *

><p>Dean drove up to the cemetery and parked the car. He sat staring for a minute before Cas spoke.<p>

"Are we going in or are we just gonna sit here?"

Dean shook his head, unlocked Cas' cage and after taking him out, they headed inside the cemetery together. They walked for a minute before finally coming to a stop in front of Mary Winchester's grave. Cas sat on Dean's shoulder.

"Hey mom," Dean started. "I know I haven't come in a while. Been busy I guess. Um, I don't know if John will come and visit he's been pretty much married to the job lately," Dean said and gave a small laugh. "As for me, there's really nothing new to report. My girlfriend and I are getting along great. I mean we've had our share of problems but then again, who doesn't? Hey, remember Sam, my best friend I was telling you about last time? Well he's thinking about marrying his girl Jess. I just wish he'd stop beating around the bush and ask her already. I wish…" Dean paused and sighed wiping his face.

"Tell her what you wish, Dean. I'm sure she wants to know."

Dean sighed, "I wish you were here. I wish I got a chance to spend more time with you rather than just two months. I am grateful for those months though. You were the greatest. I wish we could find the man who did this to you. It's like no one even cares anymore. Well I care. I want him to pay for what he did."

Dean sighed, wiped his face again, and nodded. After checking his watch he said goodbye to Mary and turned to head out.

"We're leaving? Don't you want to stay some more?" Cas asked.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and turned and saw John standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you talking too?"

Dean shook his head, "No one. Just mom."

John didn't believe it and he stared at Cas, "Did-did that hamster talk?"

Dean hesitated and shook his head, "No, sir."

"I don't believe that. How come you didn't tell me that you created something that allowed animals to talk?"

"I…didn't. It wa-" Dean started but John stopped him.

"Congratulations, son. You see? You're more deserving of the raise than Sam." He said and walked away.

"Shit. I am so screwed."

Cas nodded, "Yup."

**TBC...**

**I know it's a bit Dean centric but I needed it to be to give you a better understanding of Dean's background.**


	11. Dean's gonna get his ass kicked

**I know it's short and I apologize but I've made you wait long enough for an update that I wanted to get something out to you all. Please forgive me**

**Don't forget to review and feed my horrible addiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Dean sat on the couch with Cas in his lap frowning.

"Shit, Cas, what am I gonna do?"

"Dean, all you have to do is explain to John that it was Samuel's experiment and that you borrowed it from him."

"Yeah, but how do I explain this to Sammy? He's gonna be so pissed."

"I think he'll understand once you explain that it was a simple mistake."

Dean nodded and picked up his beer taking a swig. He nodded at Cas.

"Wanna sip?"

"Dean, I am not human, therefore I do not drink that."

"Yeah, so? I mean just because you're not human doesn't mean that you don't do the same things a human does, right? I mean you eat, sleep, poop, and drink, right?"

"Of course those are the basic necessities of any creature."

"So what's the big deal if you drink beer?" Dean asked as Jo came into the apartment.

"Hey, babe."

"Afternoon, Jo."

Jo smiled, "Hey, boys."

* * *

><p>"You know it's a good thing that Winchester isn't here today maybe then some actual work will get done."<p>

"Gabe, that's mean. Dean's my best friend."

"Yeah, but he's so distracting. I don't ever see him do some real work. He copied your formula; you know what that suggests to me? That Dean is lazy and doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself."

"Gabe, that's not true," Sam said doing inventory of his lab equipment since Ruby was out sick.

"Well that's how he appears to me. A lazy no good somebody. You on the other hand, work very hard and deserve the highest praise anyone could give for working with these assholes."

Sam grinned and continued to count test tubes, "Stop trying to butter me up, Gabe, I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

"Oh, please, Sammy boy, I know just how to work you," Gabe teased.

Gabe started to say something else when he noticed John standing there and tensed up. Sam was oblivious to John's presence and laughed.

"Whassa matter, Gabe, no more to say?"

"Sam?"

Sam gulped and looked up, "Yes, sir?"

John looked from the guinea pig to Sam and back again and frowned, "Where you just talking to this guinea pig?"

Sam stood all the way up and swallowed, "Uh…"

"Yes, he was, you gotta problem with it?" Gabe said.

Sam clenched his teeth, "Gabe," he warned.

John nodded, "I see and do you know we have a rule against stealing other worker's experiments?"

"What are you talking about? I never stole another worker's experiment!"

"Really, so you don't call having the guinea pig being able to talk stealing from Dean?"

"What! No, I never stole from Dean, this was my idea."

"You're saying that Dean stole from you?"

"No, Dean borrowed my experiment."

"Samuel, I can have your job if you continue to lie."

"You jerk, you have that stick so far up your dumb ass to really see that Sam is a better scientist than Dean and you're always on his ass about stuff when you really need to be on Dean's."

"Gabe shut up," Sam warned.

"Please shut up, you poor excuse for an animal."

"Hey!"

"Were you so desperate for a raise that you had to risk stealing and lying to get it? If you're not careful, Samuel, not only will I shut down your entire lab and you'll be out of the job, but I have connections in high places. I can make sure you never work anywhere again," John said leaving the lab.

Sam slid down on the floor. Gabe toddled over and climbed in his lap.

"Man, that dude is like the devil in disguise. I think that's gonna be his new nickname."

"What is?"

"Lucifer."

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that was the devil's name?"

"Of course I did."

"So Lucifer thinks that Dean stole your experiment, what does that tell you about Dean?"

"That he's about to get his ass kicked."

* * *

><p>That evening Jess came home early and started to cook. She decided to make Sam's favorite meal as a way to break the news easily to him. The phone rang and she turned the fire down and grabbed it.<p>

"Hello…oh, hey, Jo…Yes, I am…I don't know…okay, gotta go, Sam just walked in the door."

"Hey, baby," Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey boys, how was the day?"

"Oh you know the usual, John being the devil, threatening to fire Sam," Gabe grinned.

"What? Why would he threaten to fire you, Sam?"

Sam sighed, "Because he heard me and Gabe talking and he thought I stole the formula from Dean."

"How could he think something like that?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out and kick his ass."

Jess nodded and remained silent for a minute as she went back to cooking dinner. Sam put Gabe's cage down and took him out. Then he went into the bedroom to change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When he came out Jess was serving the food on two plates and placed them on the table. Sam sat down raising an eyebrow.

"Baby, what's going on? You only cook me my favorite when there's something on your mind."

Jess put on a fake smile, "Does there have to be a reason to cook my boyfriend's favorite meal? There's nothing going on."

Sam shrugged and dug into his meal. Jess on the other hand played with her food and only took a few bites. Sam noticed this and raised an eyebrow again.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. You've barely touched you're food. What's up, babe?"

Jess sighed, "Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam choked and coughed for a few minutes before he looked at Jess, "What? Are you sure?"

Jess nodded, "I had suspected it on Friday but I had an appointment today to confirm."

Sam sighed, "Damn, I so wasn't expecting this."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Sam reached over and took his girlfriend's hand in his and shook his head, "There's no need to be sorry, Jess. I'm excited to be having a baby; it's just unexpected is all."

Jess nodded and smiled, "I know, I didn't expect this to happen either. Anyway, so are you gonna call Dean after dinner?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm going over there."

Jess nodded and they finished their meal.

* * *

><p>"Dean, guess what?" Jo asked as they sat down to dinner.<p>

"What, babe?" He asked sitting down.

"Jess is pregnant!"

"What? Seriously?"

Jo nodded, "Mhm, I'm so happy for her."

Dean groaned. Cas smiled from his position on the coffee table, "Sam is gonna kill you, Dean."

"Yeah, thanks, Cas."

Jo frowned, "What're you boys talking about?"

Dean sighed as he put a forkful in his mouth, "Apparently John found out that Cas can talk when we were leaving the cemetery and he thought that it was my experiment."

"Did you tell him that it was Sam's?"

Cas shook his head, "He didn't give us time."

"Oh, Dean."

Dean sighed as they continued to eat. After dinner Jo went to wash the dishes while Dean went into the living room and played with Cas while drinking a beer. Just as Jo was finishing up the dishes, someone knocked on the door. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and scowled at Dean who hadn't moved from his position on the couch as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Jo, is Dean home?"

"Yup, he's on the couch. You wanna beer?"

Sam shook his head, "No thanks," he said as he walked into the apartment and found Dean sitting on the couch.

Dean looked up and gave Sam his signature smirk, "Hey, Sammy."

"Hey? Hey? I ought to kill you!"

"Whoa, Sammy, what's going on?"

"You sonovabitch! You told John that my experiment was yours? Do you know what he almost did to me?"

"Sam, calm down and listen."

"Calm down? He accused me of stealing your experiment, and lying! He threatened to fire my ass! So excuse me if I won't calm down."

Cas sighed, "Samuel, you must calm down and let us explain. It isn't what you think."

Sam stared at Cas, "Oh, yeah? And how's that?"

"It was purely by accident that John found out that I could speak," Cas started.

"He found out at the cemetery and he automatically assumed that it was my idea, but before I could correct him, he walked away. I'm sorry. I never wanted that to happen. I was planning on going in tomorrow to set him straight."

"I doubt that'll work, Dean. He'll just think you're trying to protect me from getting fired. He'll never believe that I came up with that formula."

"We have to make him try, besides you're gonna need that raise more than me, know."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Jess? Isn't she pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah, but how do you know that? She just told me."

"Duh, dude, our girlfriends are best friends. They tell each other everything."

Sam chuckled, "I forgot."

"Dude, did John seriously threaten to fire you?"

"Yup and even went so far as to tell me that he could make it possible that I won't work another place again."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry. Let's try and get this straightened out."

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Whatever punk, you can't take me."

"Oh, I so know I can totally take you down, jerk."

"Bitch."

**TBC...**


	12. Changes

**I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I was extremely busy and then I was suffering with a bit of writer's block (which I sincerely hate by the way). I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Oh, another note: This story has only a few more chapter left. Just a heads up.**

**Now, without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The next morning Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe headed toward John's office. John looked up as they entered and smirked.

"So come to confess, Sam?"

"Actually, I have," Dean said.

"What?"

"Listen, I was trying to tell you the other day, this experiment wasn't my doing. It was Sam's. He came up with the formula to allow these animals to be able to talk. I took it without his permission. So if you are going to punish someone, fire me, not Sam."

"Did Sam put you up to this?"

Dean shook his head, "No, John. The thing is, Sam's a great scientist, and I think you're too blinded to see it. He's done some of the most amazing experiments that I have ever seen and he perfects all of his duties like no one else can and still you ride his ass pretty hard. If anyone deserves that raise, it's definitely him."

John looked at Dean and then at Sam who hadn't said a word. He didn't believe that Sam came up with the experiment on his own. _He __had __to __have __had __help, __right? __Sam__'__s __not __that __good._

"So, who helped you, Ruby?"

Sam shook his head, "No, sir. No one helped me. I created it on my own."

John scoffed, "Yeah, right. Alright, if that's true tell me what you did."

Sam nodded and explained all the ingredients he used. He explained how he put the formula together and perfected it. Gabe glanced at Sam and he didn't like what was John was doing. He felt that he was gonna steal the formula.

"Don't you see, John? I couldn't come up with something that advanced as that is. He definitely deserves the raise."

John rubbed his beard, "I'll think about it. The two of you get back to work."

Sam and Dean nodded and made to leave John's office. They headed to Sam's lab.

"Dude, don't worry. Now that John knows that you're the rightful creator of the formula he'll definitely give you the raise."

Sam shrugged, "I dunno, man. Something tells me that John still won't believe what I said."

"Yeah, I believe Lucy's gonna steal Sam's formula and make it like it's his own. And not giving any credit to Sammy boy."

"Lucy?" Dean frowned.

"It is Gabe's new nickname for your adopted father. He calls him Lucifer," Cas explained.

"Wait, John's your father? No wonder you're an ass."

"That's enough, Gabe," Sam warned.

Ruby walked in and greeted Sam with a smile, "Morning, Sammy! Morning, Dean," She frowned.

Dean just looked at her, "Ruby."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work? You know like, in your own lab?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Sam," Dean said and left.

Ruby smiled and went to work, "So how was your weekend with your parents?"

"Fine."

"I missed you."

"Back off you black haired demon. Sam here's got a girl and she's got a baby coming so he's officially done and over you."

Ruby gaped at Sam, "T-t-this isn't true. After everything we've been through together? You go and have a baby with that whore?"

"After what, Ruby? What have we been through? Pain? Deceit? You lied to me Ruby? Jess is the best thing to ever happen to me and yes! We're gonna have a baby and get married, someday."

Ruby gaped at him and then her face changed to that of anger, "You bastard! I loved you!" she screamed running out of the room.

Sam turned to Gabe, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sam, I was just trying to help. Think about it, you've got a girl with a baby on the way and that black haired demon needs to learn that you won't go back to her."

"Yeah, but did you have to do it like that? I mean yeah, she did hurt me, but I still liked her and she didn't deserve to be hurt like that."

"Weeell excuuse me. I was only trying to help."

"I appreciate it, Gabe, really, but next time? Don't."

Ruby came back into the room with red, tear stained eyes. Sam sighed and walked over to her and put his hand on her back. She flinched and jerked away.

"Ruby…"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it."

"Ruby, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I mean I get it, you wanted to get me back for everything I did to you, well congratulations, you did."

Sam shook his head, "That's not it at all, Ruby. I still care about you."

Ruby scoffed, "Yeah, sure you do. I mean after all according to Dean I'm nothing but a bitch, and like your little friend here, I'm just a black haired demon."

"Ruby, I don't think you're a bitch or a black haired demon-"

"I do," Gabe interjected.

"Shut up, Gabe. Look, Ruby, I still care about you, but just not the way you want me to. I can't love you the way you want me to."

"I don't understand. I've already apologized like ten times and I'm different now."

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I know that, Ruby. I see you every day, so I know you've changed, but one, I've changed too, and two, I have a girlfriend. I've moved on, and I think it's time you did the same."

Ruby bit her lip and looked at Sam with tears shining in her eyes and nodded, "You're right. But that doesn't mean we can't work together, right?"

"Of course not."

Dean poked his head in the doorway, "Ready for lunch?"

Ruby and Sam smiled and nodded. They walked with Dean to the lunch room and sat down at their regular table.

"So Dean, do you have a girlfriend too?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"No reason, just asking. Is she pregnant too?"

Dean choked on his juice, "What? No!"

Ruby chuckled, "Okay, sheesh, it was just a question."

Dean stared at her, "Why you bein' so friendly all of a sudden. I still don't like you."

"What is it a crime to be nice? Just cause we may not like each other doesn't mean that we can't be nice to each other."

Dean furrowed his brows, _What __does __she __want? _"Alright, Ruby, whaddya want?"

Ruby chuckled, "Nothing, Dean. Just a chance to make amends with you. I've made amends with Sam, so I think it's time for us to make amends, don't you?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Is she serious?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Dean. In case you haven't noticed, she's not the same person she was years ago. None of us are. We've all changed."

Dean nodded. Sam was right, but he didn't want to admit that that bitch actually changed for the good. He decided he would keep an eye on her to see. Dean spent the rest of his lunch joking and talking with Sam but his mind was on other matters. He wondered what, if anything, Ruby hoped to gain from all of this, and he worried about what John was going to do about Sam and his formula.

**TBC...**


	13. Author's note: I am sorry

**I am sorry**

**Please forgive me for taking forever to update. I have been really busy with last minute school stuff and finals. I was also asked to beta three stories. Add crazy home life and then there's just no time available for me to post a chapter. Hopefully, since I am almost done with finals, I should be able to post another chapter soon. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! And if you haven't thank you.**

**~Roguestorm 3**


	14. Chapter 13: Life's good

**Well everybody, this is it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Creativity Incarnate, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I am sorry if there's anything you didn't like. **

**Enjoy this last chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

After work the boys headed home. Sam found Jess sitting on the couch reading a magazine about pregnancy. He chuckled lightly and walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Sam. How was work?"

"It was alright. I told John about the experiment. I don't know what he plans to do though. Somehow I don't think he'll believe it was mine and not Dean's and he'll just fire me," he said sitting down on the couch placing Gabe's cage on the table.

"Sammy, are you kidding me? I mean come on Lucifer's just an idiot if he can't see what a brain you are."

"Lucifer?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, its Gabe's new nickname for John."

Jess nodded, "Oh, but I think Gabe's right, Sam. I mean if he can't see how brilliant you are then you don't need to be working there in the first place."

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go with John?" Jo asked the minute Dean and Cas walked through the door.<p>

"I believe it was successful," Cas said.

Dean nodded, "What he said."

"So you told John about the experiment and everything?" She asked stirring the pasta on the stove.

Dean sat Cas' cage on the table and then walked into the kitchen. Kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then opened the fridge and got a beer.

"Yeah, we did. I'm not sure how much of everything he believed but I explained to him that it was Sam's experiment and I kinda borrowed it from him. So let's see what happens tomorrow."

Jo nodded and finished making dinner while Dean headed to the living room with his beer and sat on the couch and turned on the television. He had just gotten comfortable when his cell rang out a familiar tune. He sat up and answered it.

"Hey, Sammy."

"_Hey, Dean. Listen, what are you doing tomorrow after work?"_

"Coming back home and chilling? Why?"

"_I think we should go tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? Sam, don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"_No. I figured we should do it tomorrow. Although, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought I shouldn't wait any longer."_

Dean sighed, "I mean we can at least get them tomorrow, right?"

"_Yeah, but I'm planning to go all the way tomorrow. I mean, Dean, its only right. We've been together for a long time. Same with you and Jo."_

Dean nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Sammy. If we wanna go all the way, we gotta go all the way. Ain't no use turning back now."

"_Right."_

"Alright, Sammy, we can do it all tomorrow. Does it have to be all romantic and shit?"

"_Dean,__"_ Dean heard Sam groan. Dean laughed.

"Chill out, Sammy, I was just joking. I gotta go though, Jo just finished making dinner. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"_Okay."_

Dean hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. He thought about what he was going to do tomorrow and how to make it romantic for his girlfriend. He sat down across from Jo as she dished the pasta onto plates and put them on the table.

"So, what's going on tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"I overheard you talking to Sam. You guys are doing something tomorrow after work?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"What?"

"Um…Nothing big just hanging around. You know guy stuff."

Jo raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She just gave Dean a look as she picked up her fork and began to eat her spaghetti. Dean chuckled as he sipped on his beer.

"You know, that won't work on me anymore, Jo."

"What if I promise mind-blowing sex?"

Dean seemed like he was considering for a minute and then chuckled, "Tempting, but no."

"Aw, c'mon, you're like an open book. You tell me anything."

"Not this time, baby."

"You're mean," Jo laughed sticking her tongue out.

Dean just laughed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam was so excited that he was jumpy all day. As he was heading back to his lab, he failed to notice Michael, a fellow research assistant.<p>

"Watch out!" Michael screamed at him.

"Oh, I am sorry," Sam said shuffling into his lab.

Michael followed him, "Hey Sam, guess what I heard? I heard talk about how you stole Dean's experiment and that John's pissed. There's rumors going around that he's gonna shut down your lab for good," he said smirking.

Sam looked at him in horror, "He wouldn't. He knew…"

Michael grinned an evil grin, "Oh, yeah, he would. Everyone knows how he doesn't like you. And now he's finally able to get rid of you."

Sam was stunned that he couldn't say anything. Gabe, however spoke.

"Hey, Asshat."

Michael looked at the guinea pig, "Is that thing talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking you, asshole. What's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I think? I think that you're a horrible worker. I think that you're close to being sacked by John that you thought you'd feel better by spreading some ridiculously stupid rumor. Everyone here knows that Sam is the best there ever was here and if John was to fire him, his business would go crumbling to the ground. Now if I was you, I'd stop spreading rumors and go about your business, or else you're gonna have to answer to me."

"And what are you gonna do, you little freak? You ain't nothing but a talking hamster."

"Hamster? I'm a guinea pig, you doofus. And for your information, I can do a lot."

Gabe was about to head over and bite Michael but Sam grabbed him in time.

"Let me go, Sam. This asshat needs to be taught a lesson. No one picks on my Sammy."

"Gabe, stop. You do that, and I'll get fired for sure and you'll probably be put down. Quit it."

Gabe stopped struggling and hissed at Michael. Michael laughed to himself and walked out of the room.

"I hate him."

"Yeah, I know, Gabe. And I appreciate you sticking up for me, but next time, let me handle it."

"Fine. When he kicks your ass don't come crying to me."

"Shut up, Gabe."

"Sam," Ruby called rushing into the room. "John wants to see you in his office."

Sam nodded, put down Gabe, and headed to John's office. He opened the door and saw Dean sitting in one of the chairs. He quickly sat down in the other chair and waited for John to speak. When John said nothing for what seemed like twenty minutes, Sam got nervous that what Michael said was true.

"Sam, Dean, I have done some thinking," John said at last.

Dean sat up straighter in his seat. Sam was still nervous and he was afraid he was gonna hear the words "you're fired."

John rubbed a hand over his stubble and took a breath, "Dean was right. Sam, you are the best I have had in years."

_Wait, __what?_ "Um, thanks, sir."

"No offense, Dean but I know he couldn't come up with a formula without help."

Dean nodded, "None taken, John."

"So after taking into consideration all the hard work you boys have done, I have decided to give you both a raise."

_Seriously? __Is __he __serious?_ Sam looked at Dean who was smirking. He smiled back.

"Thank you, sir."

John shook his head, "Don't thank me, you both deserved it."

"We sure did," Dean winked at him. Sam nodded.

John nodded, "That's all, boys."

Sam and Dean nodded and got up and left the office. Dean swung an arm around Sam's shoulders as they headed back to the lab.

"Dude, I told you it'll all work out," Dean said.

"I swear, I really thought he was gonna fire me. Especially after what Michael said to me just a few minutes ago."

"Michael's a douche who's this close to being fired," Dean smirked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I know. Gabe called him an asshat and almost bit his leg off."

Dean laughed, "I would've paid to see that. We're still getting the rings after work, right?"

"Yeah. You know I'm nervous about asking Jess to marry me though."

"Sammy, dude, Jess loves you. I mean if she didn't would she be having your kid? C'mon, man seriously. You did tell her where to meet us for dinner right?"

"Yes, Dean. As long as you remembered to tell Jo."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I told her this morning. She was confused, but she agreed."

"Sweet," Sam said as they approached Dean's lab. "Well, I'll see you after work."

Dean nodded and headed inside as Sam made his way back to his lab. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for both Sam and Dean. As 5 rolled around Sam said goodbye to Ruby and walked to the parking lot to wait for Dean. They had driven in one car today. Dean came out 10 minutes later and unlocked the car. Sam slid in the passenger seat as Dean got behind the wheel.

"You want me to drive, since I know where we're going?" Sam asked.

"I know where we're going, Sam, so no I don't need you to drive."

Sam just nodded as Dean pulled away from the building. Dean turned on the radio and some rock song popped on that Dean immediately began to sing along to. Sam groaned.

"C'mon, Dean, really?"

"My car, Sammy. My music."

Sam heard laughter from the backseat and turned around and saw Gabe snickering at Sam.

"Shut up, Gabe."

Dean pulled up in front of the jeweler's and cut the engine. He looked at Cas and Gabe, "Be good," he said and got out of the car. Sam followed him into the store.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" A young woman came from around the counter.

"We're trying to find engagement rings for our girlfriends," Sam said.

The woman nodded and Dean clarified.

"Something that's not cheap, but not expensive either."

The woman nodded again, "I think I have the perfect rings for you gentlemen," she said walking back behind the counter and pulling out two separate boxes and putting them on the counter.

Sam gazed at the ring in front of him. It was silver with three stones on it. He thought it would be a perfect ring for Jess. The ring that the woman showed Dean was a bit similar to Sam's with the exception that instead of three stones, it had two. Dean nodded.

"We'll take them."

"Excellent," The woman said ringing up their purchases.

Sam and Dean paid for the rings and headed back to the car. Dean grumbled.

"That took a huge chunk outta my wallet, Jo better appreciate this damn ring."

"Oh, stop complaining, Dean," Sam said climbing back into the passenger seat. "It's nice and Jo's gonna love it."

"She'd better."

"Did you purchase the rings?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. He started the car and drove to the restaurant. By the time they reached the restaurant, they were 20 minutes early. The maitre d' seated them in the spot Sam had reserved for them that afternoon.

"So, who's gonna ask first?" Dean asked as they sat down and waited for the girls to arrive.

Sam shrugged, "Why don't you go first?"

"I have an idea, why don't you just ask together at the same time?" Gabe suggested.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, "That might not be a bad idea," Sam said.

"What's not a bad idea?" Jess asked coming up to them.

"Jeez! Jess, you scared the crap outta me. Don't do that."

Jo chuckled, "You're such a scaredy cat, Sammy."

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Jo," Jess smiled as the two girls sat next to each other across from the boys.

"So what's going on?" Jo asked.

"How about we order first?" Sam suggested.

Right on cue, a waitress walked up to them and took their orders. Jo raised her eyebrow when Dean ordered wine. The waitress nodded and left.

"Okay, so now, I know something's going on. Dean? Ordering wine?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Now?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, "Now."

They turned to their girlfriends and Sam started.

"Jessica Maria Moore. We've been through so much together; you were there to pick me up when I broke up with Ruby. Three years together and you haven't thrown me out, yet. And now we're about to have a baby."

Jess giggled and nodded. Dean took over then.

"Joanna Beth Harville. Honestly, I don't know what made you fall in love with me. I know I can be annoying and tough to handle. I knew when I first laid my eyes on you, that I had to have you. I never expected us to fall in love, move in together, and be together for three years."

Jo looked like she was about to cry. Dean and Sam looked at each other once more. They pulled out the little black boxes.

"Jess."

"Jo."

"Will you marry us?" They asked at the same time popping open the boxes.

Just then the waitress came back with their food and smiled when she saw the rings. She placed their meals down on the table and left immediately. Jo and Jess looked at each other and then started squealing.

"Oh. My. God! Yes!" They said in unison holding out their hands.

Sam and Dean put the rings on their girlfriends' hands fingers and leaned over the table to kiss them. Cas chuckled softly and Gabe gagged.

"I can't believe it, Jo!"

"I know, Jess!"

The boys smiled as they tucked into their meal. They looked at each other and knew that life was great.

**THE END.**


End file.
